X-Men:The Recruit
by bilboisanidiot707
Summary: The X-Men have a new recruit, Jack Dawson, and this one is particularly wanted by Magneto for the war he threatens to wage upon them. Wolverine is sent back in time to collect Jack Dawson from the wreckage of the Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Anastasia, I'm a crazy rebel who is also a fangirling nerd who loves everything. I always have some trick up my sleeve, but I would never be where I am today if it wasn't for my best friend, Annemarie. We are always up to no good, setting traps for annoying prying sisters (and exes), and starting fights (sometimes on purpose). My bff and I are writing this story on a collab fanfiction account are super excited! This is a crossover where Jack Dawson from the Titanic learns he is a mutant. I'll be writing the first chapter, and Annemarie will be joining us for the second chapter so I hope you guys enjoy! R/R please!**

Chapter 1

"Don't let go, Jack," Rose whispered by my ear, clinging to my hands tightly. My face was ghostly pale, my lips bluer than my eyes, and my hair was caked in ice. Everything was numb and my fingers were glued together.

I flicked my eyes over at what remained of the ship that was said to be unsinkable. The iceberg had done the job well enough. The massive ship was in two halves, sinking slowly, some of the people still aboard. I closed my eyes, I could feel myself slipping.

Rose grasped my hands tighter, "I'll never let go, Jack," she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than me. My heartbeat slowed, and I could feel my body calming.

"For the love of God, you can both fit on the raft, you didn't try very hard did you?" I open my eyes again, looking for the source of the voice. Seeing, over Rose's shoulder and past her reddish hair, I saw a man sitting on his own piece of raft, lighting a cigar between his teeth. He seemed to be wearing a leather jacket, and his hair was put in such a way it looked like he had horns. He had sideburns that led into a beard and a small mustache. He took a puff from his cigar. _This is it, _I thought, _I'm going to die. I am hallucinating and I'm about to die. _I closed my eyes again, ready to die.

"Who was that?" Rose said, and my eyes flashed open.

"You heard it, too?" I squeak out, my lips breaking the frost formed on them.

"Yes..." she said, turning around to the sight of the strange speaker. "Who are you?" she asked, and I tried to hold on a bit longer.

"My name is Wolverine, I'm from the future, from Xavier's school for gifted children, and I'm here to pick up him," he said, nodding his head towards me.

"Me?" I croak.

"Xavier's school for gifted children is a school for kids with 'special abilities' and you, Jack Dawson, would be very useful to us in the upcoming war," he stated.

"What are you saying?" I say in awe.

"You're a mutant, Jack," at this, Wolverine laughed to himself like it was something he'd been waiting to say all his life, or if it was some kind of inside joke.

Yup, it's official. I'm going crazy. "So, what are you going to do," I say, still somehow breathing, "take me to the future?" Rose gave me a shocked look, still latched onto my arms.

Suddenly, Wolverine leaned forward and took the cigar out of his mouth. "That's exactly what I'm going to do," he answered, his voice dead serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys** **I'm** **Annemarie** **and** **I** **live** **in** **Copenhagen** **Denmark** **in** **the** **apartment** **above** **my** **best** **friend** **Anastasia**. **So** **like** **Stacie** (**she** **hates** **being** **called** **that**) **said** **in** **the** **first** **chapter** **the** **two** **of** **us** **are** **always** **up** **to** **no** **good**. **Like** **the** **time** **we** **paint** **balled** **her** **ex** **boyfriend's** **bike** **with** **pink** **paint. Or the time we got in a fight with this girl named Lucy because she had a crush on the nerdiest boy in school Howard. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were bright lights. I knew then that I must be dead. I mean when you die you always see bright lights. I wondered what being dead was going to be like. Would I see my Mom, or Maybe my Dad? I closed my eyes again. From somewhere I should here a faint beeping sound.

"You're not dead son, if that's what you think" I opened my eyes to try and see where the voice was coming from, but my vision was blured. "You certainly did come close to death, and if it weren't for Logan certainly would be dead at the moment."

My vision started to clear and I could vaguely make out a man sitting in a wheel chair. But not just any wheel chair this one seemed to be made out of metal. It also had large wheels that had an x in each of them. "Who are you, were am I, where's Rose?" I stared at the man waiting for an answer.

The man put two fingers to his head, and continued to stare at me.

"I asked you a question." I tried to give him a threatening look.

"I know you did Jack."

" How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Well besides the fact that that Rose girl told me, it's some thing my mutation allows me to do."

I just stared at the man.

"I know what your thinking, a many things. You're thinking about how your very confused you are at the moment, you're thinking about how cold you are, or how much you're throat hurts, or about you're girlfriend Rose. You see Jack my Mutation allows me to read and control your mind. To answer your question Jack the reason that you are here is that I sent one of my best students Logan to the past to retrieve you from the wreak of the Titanic, you see Jack you are a mutant, and a very powerful one at that.

"What's a mutant?" I asked.

"A mutant is someone who's genes have been mutated to allow them to be able to do something a bit abnormal..."

"So what can I do?"

"I've been trying to figure it out, I think that you are so powerful your mind won't allow me to see."

"So I can do things, that most people can't?"

"That's exactly right, I think you should get some rest you have a big day tomorrow, I'm going to have my friend Hank McCoy take a look at you he may be able to finds some answers."

"Sir what about Rose?"

"Oh yes the girl, she is here, with some of my students Rogue, and Kitty. I assure you she is alright."

"Did you tell her about me, and how I'm different?"

"No I feel that is something you should tell her."

"Sir, what do I call you?"

"You may call me Charles Xavier, or Professor X."


End file.
